1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an OCR sheet-inputting device, an OCR sheet form drawing device, an OCR sheet, a program for an OCR sheet and a program for drawing an OCR sheet form, whereby an area with information to be input is detected in an OCR sheet such that the information is input through character recognition or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the use of an OCR sheet-inputting device, an area containing information such as characters to be input (hereinafter, called as an “area” is detected in an OCR sheet page image (hereinafter, called as an “OCR sheet image”) so that the information can be recognized as character information.
As a method to detect areas to be inputted in the OCR sheet image, a mark to be easily recognized is arranged at the corresponding position related to the area to be input such that the position of the area to be input is determined from the position of the detected mark as reference. For example, it is disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 that the line position on which the area to be input depends is represented by a given mark.    [Patent Document No. 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2001-195541, paragraph [0013] and FIG. 2
In the case that the position of the area to be input is determined from the position of the detected mark, however, if the size of the area to be input is not recognized by the OCR sheet-inputting device, the position and size of the area to be input cannot be determined in the OCR sheet. Therefore, when a plurality of areas with the respective different sizes to be input are filled in the OCR sheet so that the positions of the areas to be input can be detected and thus, the information such as characters contained in the areas to be input are recognized, such an OCR sheet form as being capable of feeding off the position information of the area to be input in the OCR sheet by the OCR sheet-inputting device is desired.